<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That I Love You by MorganSunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668857">That I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers'>MorganSunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flashfam Femreader! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne loves reader, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Flash - Freeform, Flashfam, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good parents Wally &amp; Artemis, Heavy Angst, Jai West is overprotective of his sister, Jai and reader are twins, Older! Damian Wayne - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, The Flash - Freeform, Wally West is Alive, Whump, Worried Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N, West is the daughter of Wally and Artemis. Damian, fights his heart to feel a ounce of love for her though fails</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Wally West, Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flashfam Femreader! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a speedster like my dad has it perks. I am one of 'the fastest person's alive'. My little twin brother Jai and I have been not only twins but best friends. We know almost every single one of the others secrets. My dad had been believed to be dead, before I was born. After we we're 5 months old he came back. Now, we live in Central City. In a 3 bedroom, two bathroom, a kitchen with a, table and a living room big enough for the four of us. I've been with the team at the hub for 9 years now. The team consists of myself, my brother, Jonathan Kent, sisters Jennifer and Anissa, my cousin Lian Harper, Arthur Jr, and Damian Wayne. Oh, Damian. We're friend's. Just friends. So why do I want more? I would die if anyone knew how I feel about him. Not even, Jai knows. At least I hope. </p><p>Damian's P. O. V </p><p>9 year anniversary of the team. A party at the hub. With previous members and current attended. I stand in the back leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. I look at, Y/N laughing with her brother. I always was fond of her smile. Her laughs warm my heart. Her kindness always brings me to a comforting place. My older adopted sister joyfully steps to me. </p><p>"you gonna keep being a creepy stalker or go talk to her" Brown said with a smile </p><p>"tt, I should have taken advantage of ridding of you when I had the chance"</p><p>"Dami, you've been threatening to kill me since the day we met. Besides she's pretty, kind enough for both of you. Plus she knows when to put you in your place, and--"</p><p>"Brown, enough" I grunted </p><p>"well I never Damian Wayne scared to talk to his oh so adorable crush" her tone mocking </p><p>"tt" </p><p>I pondered on my annoying yet I do love her, adopted sister's statement, 'Crush?' Meaning you like someone. That, word didn't even come near to how I feel for, Y/N. I didn't simply like, Y/N. My feelings for her were far deeper than that. I have a deep adoration for her. I can't seem to find any reason to allow her to be mine. She deserves far better than I can ever attempt to be. The following day. My arm extended holding my sword blocking Slade's own sword. Are swords clashed. The team and I preventing, Injustice League from causing further chaos. </p><p>"Robin, look out!" Y/N yelled </p><p>I push Slade harshly as I hear gunfire. He kneels grabbing his pistols. I swiftly three two batarangs in his pistols barrels. I turn abruptly. I see, Y/N on the ground. </p><p>"no!" I said I then say in my intercom "H/N, is down!!" </p><p>I run and hold her in my arm's. I feel my heart pounding against my chest. Her body limb everything, next to where her heart is blood pouring. I use my spy-contact's on the faraway building I see, Dead-shot! I don't have time to ruin him for hurting my love. I run using a boom-tube to the Med-bay. How could she have done that?! I didn't deserve that. I lay her on the stretcher I use my spy-contact's. Her pulse still there. Suddenly I'm being pulled back </p><p>"no! No! No! No!" I yelled </p><p>"Damian, we have to perform surgery!" I hear though I can't retain </p><p>I can't leave her. I see Diana and Barry. I look at, Y/N's unconscious body. My breathing hitches. I step out of the Med-bay. I look seeing the blood on my uniform and hands. </p><p>"where's my sister!!" Jai demanded </p><p>He grabbed my collar I move his hand away. </p><p>"she's being tended to" </p><p>"what the hell happened?!" </p><p>"Deadshot, was aiming at me. H/N, heroically let the bullet shoot through her. As I said 'their tending to her condition'" </p><p>I then see her parents </p><p>"Jai!!" Artemis exclaimed </p><p>Jai runs to them. I see Artemis hug Jai. Wally, hugs them both. I look down to her blood on my uniform. My heart racing. I'm sweating. I step away unable to stand another moment. Jai, ran in front of me grabbing my shoulder. </p><p>He whispers with rage "are you seriously thinking of leaving? After my sister took a bullet for you? The hell is wrong with you?! She deserves better than that, Damian!" his tears fell </p><p>I shove his hand away "like you said West" I step away leaving "'she deserves better'" </p><p>I use a boom-tube going to the Bat-cave. I step to the training center. I feel so enraged! I think of the blood she bled. I punch the wooden post repeatedly. I ignored the sweat pouring down my face. The pounding of my heart. </p><p>"Damian!!" I hear </p><p>Todd, grasped my fist I dagger glare at him.</p><p>"we've been yelling your name like 500 fucking times take a fucking breath, short stack" Todd said </p><p>I'm 3 inches taller than, Jason and he still insults me like he did when I was a child. I see, Grayson. I move my hand away from, Todd. I then feel the burning pain on my knuckles. I was so enraged I never noticed. My gloves torn and knuckles swollen with blood. I sigh deeply catching my breath. I step to the small medical area in the Bat-cave. I grab the cloth from the top of the shelf and clean the blood off my knuckles. I then see, my blood stains on my uniform from Y/N's blood. My heart sinks further. She has to fight through. </p><p>"you gonna explain the fuck that was about?" Todd asked enraging me </p><p>"Jay, not helping man" Grayson, looks to Todd irritated and sighed. He then looks at me "what's wrong, Little D? You don't look too good. C'mon you can talk to us" </p><p>I shake my head gently my breathing un-calmed. I step out of the Bat-cave going to my room. I walk up the stairs. I step into my room and I slammed the door shut behind me. I feel my heart heavy. I strip down and change into my boxers and sweatpants. I lazily sat on my bed. I take a shaky breath. What if I've really messed up this time?  What if I lose her? I force my tears back. I already ruined my friendship with her. Could I never get the chance to beg for forgiveness. I feel my unavoidable tear fall down my face. Then it all fell to the floor beneath me. I hear footsteps among the hallway near my bedroom door. I knew it was my adopted brother. I hold my hands together with a firm grip my rage consuming me. I ignored the pain I felt within my grasped hands and the sound of my door knocking. The door cracks open then opens more. I see, Grayson out of the corner of my eye. </p><p>"tell me what's going on, kiddo. Your big bro is here to listen closely and intently"</p><p>"tt" I don't know how to tell him how I feel about, Y/N. How scared I feel. </p><p>He sits next to me I take a deep breath. He's my best friend. He touches my neck. </p><p>"c'mon you know that you can talk to me, what's wrong?" he said with a soft voice though with worry </p><p>I sigh deeply "she takes a damn bullet for me. I care about her Grayson.. The same way you care for your wife. I failed her" my voice breaking it wasn't the first time I broke in front of my brother. </p><p>I'm grateful for him. I'm in love with, Y/N. Admitting the truth is freeing. Though I broke the chance to be with her and that scares me to my core </p><p>Y/N's P. O. V </p><p>I feel a light pain in my middle chest. I blink my eye's my vision blurred. I blink again seeing clearly. I see, my parents and Jai. My mom with tear stained cheeks and Dad nearly weeping. Both of them locked arm's. Jai, sitting on the chair with a saddened look on his face. </p><p>"stop moping I'm not dead" I mumbled </p><p>"Y/N!" they exclaim</p><p>Jai and Dad were the first one's near me. Jai, standing on the right side of the stretcher and my dad on the left. Dad gently touched my face. He started crying. My heart sinks to my gut. He kissed my head. </p><p>"oh, my sweet little girl" </p><p>"oh, daddy" I touch his hand </p><p>He squint his eyes, pinches his nose stuttering. I squeeze his hand that was on my face. He softly smiled and kissed my head again. He moves allowing my mother's shaking hands to cup my cheek. </p><p>"Y-you're grounded" </p><p>I slightly scoffed she kisses my head. I feel, my brother softly grasp my hand. He uses his other hand rubbing the top of my hand. He takes a quavering breath trying not to cry. I softly smile. </p><p>"cry baby" I insult him to try and make him feel better </p><p>He gasped smiling with a tear falling. </p><p>"shut up, Y/N"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My God Parents Dick and Barbara. My cousin Lian. Barry and Iris. Some of the team members. All came to see, me. Though the one I hopped to see the most never came. I guess I didn't mean that much to, Damian. That really hurts. Why does Damian make me feel so joyful and sad at the same time. Why do I have to love him? 2 weeks later. I'm home, and I'm thankfully ok. All healed up. So why do I feel so broken? Why didn't Damian care to at least ask me 'are you ok?'. I took a literal bullet for him. Was our friendship nothing to him? I lay in my bed unable to stop from tossing and turning. Get out of my head, Damian! I sat up wearing my t-shirt and pajama pants. My room is upstairs with a window. I speed on top of the roof. I take a deep breath feeling the gentle night breeze. I then nearly gasp seeing my brother. He snuck out! I motion my eyes and head next to me. He speeds next to me sitting by me. He put his knees upward and held his wrist. I cross my legs. </p><p>He laughs nervously "so hahaha I bet you're wondering where I went" </p><p>"uh-huh" </p><p>"in the middle of the night?" he questioned with a nervous voice </p><p>"uh-huh" I said again </p><p>He rubs his neck "Jennifer" he slightly chuckled "guess lightning didn't just give me a chance to save lives it became apart of something so much more" </p><p>"Aww, Jai I had no idea and I never new how adorable you sound talking about your crush" </p><p>"fuck please don't start getting all damn sensitive on me. I'll never talk to you about my relationships again" </p><p>"relationship!" </p><p>He face planted "shit" </p><p>I laugh holding his arm "just be glad she, cares about you back" </p><p>"the hell is that suppose to mean?" </p><p>"do you have to read into everything I say" I sighed </p><p>"Y/N c'mon I already feel embarrassed as fuck. It'd be nice for you to feel the same" </p><p>"gee thanks" I knew, he wasn't serious that he's actually curious and he cares about me</p><p>"guess mine is sorta like a bird" </p><p>"Damian? That asshole?" </p><p>"don't call him that!" I demanded hitting his neck </p><p>"look I'm not trying to be an ass but.. He fucking left. He brought you to the Med-bay and then leaves you. You deserve better than, Y/N" </p><p>"Jai, I don't know why he left but.. I-I-I--" I feel my words stuck in my throat I felt rejected by, Damian "I still fucking care about him. I am not really mad am just.." I feel my eye's swell "hurt" I started crying </p><p>Jai, places his hand on my shoulder and I hug my brother tightly. After four hours of Mom and Dad telling me to be safe I went to the hub. I step inside each of my friends greet me with hugs. I then feel my breath hitch, my surroundings are blurred and I see only him. Damian. Why is he so damn attractive? </p><p>"H/N, you're late" </p><p>I feel as if my heart is being stabbed "that's it!"</p><p>"tt, you still are in need of recovery. You--" </p><p>Now I'm really pissed "alright you opinionated jerk! We are discussing a few things, before I really make a scene" I demanded </p><p>"tt" </p><p>"now!" I nearly screamed pointing to the balcony </p><p>We step to the balcony with each of the team members eye's locked on us. We made it outside. I glare at, Damian enraged as he folded his arms. </p><p>"you jerk!" </p><p>"you already stated such" </p><p>I ignore his remark "I took a bullet for you, jerk! Literally! And you couldn't even manage the decency after the shit I've put up with from you! You couldn't even oh I don't know say thank you! Or you could have come to see me!.. You fucking hurt me like that" I nearly cried "say something!" he grunted "that doesn't count" </p><p>"dammit, Y/N! I know! Dammit I know"</p><p>I sigh deeply folding my arm's "what happened to us?"</p><p>"we grew up and grew apart. We're not children, we'll I never was--"</p><p>"oh, please you can't deny that I had a little bit of influence on you"</p><p>"as I was saying we changed"</p><p>"not really I mean I'm still fun and you're still no fun at all. We balance each other"</p><p>"you truly believe that?"</p><p>"yeah, well no duh. Don't you?"</p><p>He steps to me. I look at the ground knowing he is looking at me. I sigh under my breath.</p><p>I sadly smile "you must think I'm so weak"</p><p>"Y/N, you're one of the strongest people I know"</p><p>"Aww Damian you're complementing me"</p><p>"tt" he said </p><p>Damian, put his hand on my shoulder making my heart race. I place mine on his I shut my eye's not wanting to see the look on his face. Fearing it'd break my heart.</p><p>"thanks" I softly said</p><p>"enough!" he demanded pulling his hand away and steps away abruptly </p><p>"what the hell is your problem" I ask with a brittle voice. </p><p>I open my eyes with a heavy heart. He sighs heavily then breathing heavy with rage </p><p>"I should be the one thanking you! Dammit, Y/N! I don't deserve this! You need to stay as far as away as you can from me. I'm--" I cut him off </p><p>"alright that is it! You're the one who has the temper but I'm done! You are not finishing that damn sentence!" I feel my eye's swell and then I started crying. I hate crying! I continued "because it's a lie! You are going to listen to me! If you so much as think for a moment you are not good enough or you're a monster. Or anything unimportant in my life! Shit, Dami. It's not true" </p><p>I cried a little harder because I'm hurting a little bit more. I hate he can't see himself they way I do. I hate even more that I can't stop loving him. I sniff trying to dry the raining tears. I look of to the side not wanting him to see me breaking. </p><p>"Y/N, I may not ever comprehend how you somehow see good in me" he takes a deep breath I look at him allowing my tears to fall "I admire you for caring about me given how I've treated you throughout our friendship" he takes a deep breath "dammit if the reason for my heart is aching to be, with you mean I love you"</p><p>It was in this moment we broke the walls down together. I touch his chin he tenderly places his forehead on mine. </p><p>"I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't feel the same. You know I was more scared to lose you than me dying" </p><p>He softly smiled and kisses me. The kiss tender and longing. I feel my heart beating fast and I smile within the kiss</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>